Contos da Natureza
by big bih buh
Summary: Resposta ao desafio das Ficlets Quatro Elementos proposto por Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas, Camis e Peeh Brandebuque. Primeira ficlet postada: Água.


**:Desafio d****e Ficlet das quatro elementos:**

**(Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto)**

**(Resposta ao desafio proposto por Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas, Camis e Peeh Brandebuque) **

**Título:** Um último momento

**Tipo:** Sem shipper.

**Tema:** Água

Gai nunca quis que aquele momento chegasse. A última caminhada. Era doloroso demais para ele saber que "seus" garotos haviam crescido e estavam prontos para largarem-no.

Enfim o dia da despedida havia chegado. Não havia mais para onde correr, tentava convencer-se Gai, para não chorar na frente de seus alunos. Mesmo Neji, que já havia alcançando o posto de Jounin, estava ali, pronto para, enfim, desligar-se do grupo. Ele não admitiria, mas sentiria saudades da animação exagerada do sensei, das conversas à noite com Lee e Tenten.

Todos sentiriam, enfim. Eram uma família, não?

Tenten, Lee e Neji estavam em pé, em frente ao local onde começaram os treino há 4 anos atrás, quando eram jovens genins com 12 anos. Gai olhou para todos eles e abriu um largo sorriso brilhante, começando seu discurso.

- Eu não posso nem explicar o quão orgulhoso estou de vocês – falou ele, sem ousar desviar o olhar de seus três alunos. – Como há quatro anos atrás, vocês estavam aqui, mas, diferente de hoje, vocês eram somente três crianças ingênuas, que sonhavam em abrir espaço no mundo com seus pés. E, hoje, vocês conseguiram isso; alcançaram postos altos o suficiente para se tornarem independentes como shinobis.

Seus lábios tremelicaram levemente, segurando a vontade de cair em prantos e sair correndo dali. Seus olhos eram espelhos d'água que refletiam o seu interior angustiado, mas, mesmo se não estivessem, os três garotos saberiam o que se passava com seu sensei; porque Gai era tão transparente quanto a água. Eles sabiam que aquela lágrima rolaria por seu rosto, e que ele abriria aquele sorriso orgulhoso.

- Agora, eu só quero agradecer por terem me deixado ensiná-los – disse Gai, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas. – E peço que vocês continuem exatamente como sempre foram, sempre agarrem-se aos seus sonhos. Nunca desistam – fechou o punho e encostou-o junto ao peito – e vão lá, time 10. Arrasem!

Ele parou de falar e encarou seus três alunos, totalmente cheio de si. Era uma honra para ele ter feito parte daquele time tão especial. Ele sabia, sempre soube, aqueles três seriam grandes pessoas. Eles seriam sempre jovens. Mesmo em Neji, ele sentia, a chama da juventude sempre estaria acesa neles.

Os três olharam para o sensei e permitiram-se sorrir, enquanto remoíam as lembranças pelas quais passaram, que trouxeram alegria, tristeza, dúvida, arrependimento, mas, que, com certeza, eram especiais. Eles as levariam em suas mentes até o último suspiro; e a presença de Maito Gai seria forte, toda vez que eles se questionassem; porque, ele continuaria sendo como sempre foi. Àquele ponto, Gai tornara-se algo de extrema importância na vida do time. Por sempre fazê-los levantar.

Eles não olharam para trás quando viraram-se. Agora, estavam certos do caminho que seguiriam, que teriam que trilhar juntos, ou sozinhos. Eles não tinham mais medo.

Eles estavam bem treinados agora.

- Até qualquer dia! – falou Gai, acenando e olhando-os ir embora.

De repente, Tenten parou e olhou para trás, esboçando um sorriso simples.

- Até outro dia, Gai – falou ela, enquanto os dois rapazes o olhavam. Lee fez um sinal com dedão, e Neji esboçou um simples sorriso.

Esse dia, eles sabiam, não demoraria a chegar, pois Gai certamente procuraria Lee para conversar, Neji, para conversar sobre a vila, ou Tenten, para trocar receitas. Mas isso, eles pensavam, não era incomodo nenhum, porque a presença alegre de Gai em suas vidas, tornou-se tão essencial quanto água.

A equipe poderia ter acabado, mas eles não.

Eram uma família, certo?

-

-

**Nota da autora:** pensei que isso realmente não ia acabar nunca, mas consegui dar um final decente para essa fic gay XD Well, espero que gostem, porque eu amei escrever isso. Simplesmente, fluiu quando eu tive a idéia.

Não sei quando sai a próxima. E esqueçam tudo o que eu disse sobre reviews, eu as quero SIM! Nem pense que você passa em branco por essa fic. Eu estou te vendo. (que meda xD)

**Bih.**


End file.
